jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily in Candy Land
Lily in Candy Land is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Trivia *Princess Luna will guest star in this. Scenes Sweet Dreams *(After a long day, Alexis carries Baby Lily to her room and puts her in a crib) *Baby Lily: *licks a lollipop and smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* *Baby Lily: I know Aunt Aqua towd me to eat sweets on occasion, but I wuv wowwipops! *Alexis: *smiles* I'm proud of you for remembering what your aunt Aqua told you. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Sometimes... I wish to visit a pwace made of sweets, mommy... *Alexis: *smiles* Aw. *Baby Lily: *yawns and smiles* And I'd find the biggest wed wowwipop fow my uncwe Jeffwey. I know how much he wuvs wed. *Alexis: *kisses her on the head* He would love that. *Baby Lily: *yawns again* Goodnight mommy... *Alexis: Sweet dreams, my little Lily. *Midna: *smiles a bit as she hears this* A world made of sweets. Hm. What will they think up next? *(Baby Lily smiled as she went to sleep) *Alexis: *smiles and exits the room, turning the lights off* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she sleeps* *(In Xion's room) *Tammy: *yawns and stretches* *DJ: *yawns too* *Xion: *climbs into bed and smiles* I know. We had a long day today. *Snowflake: We sure did. *yawns* *Tammy: *climbs into bed with Xion* I wish I could have another serving of ice cream again... *Xion: *pets Tammy* Me too. *DJ: Wouldn't it be amazing to see a world made of ice cream? *Snowflake: *giggles* That would be fun. *Tammy: *smiles* Just imagine it, Xion. A whole pool full of sea-salt ice cream. *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *Tammy: *yawns and starts to fall asleep* Just imagine it... *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Snowflake: *smiles and cuddles up next to DJ* *DJ: Good night, Snow. *Snowflake: *smiles and falls asleep* Goodnight DJ... *DJ: *smiles and falls asleep too* *Xion: *smiles, yawns and thinks to herself* A world of ice cream. I can definitely imagine that. *falls asleep* Princess Luna summons help *Baby Lily: *opens her eyes and notices Xion, the cubs, Midna and the CMC* Huh...? *Xion: *opens her eyes* ...? *Tammy: ... *gets up* Breakfast time already...? *DJ: ...? *Snowflake: *gets up and stretches* Morning already? *Midna: This doesn't feel right. *Princess Luna: Greetings, friends!!! *flies down to the ground* *Sweetie Belle: Princess Luna! *(The kids bow to Princess Luna) *(Midna bowed as well) *Princess Luna: Arise, my subjects. *Xion: *rises up* What's going on? *Princess Luna: I need your help. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Princess Luna: *uses her magic to bring up different portals* Behold. These are the different dream realms that children envision as they sleep. The source of your dreams comes from them. *Xion: Whoa...! *DJ: *looks at one* Wow! That one looks futuristic. *Snowflake: Whoa! *Baby Lily: *smiles and sees one* This one has toys in it!!! *Midna: *chuckles* Not bad, Luna. *Princess Luna: Unfortunately, one of them is in trouble. *Xion: What's wrong? *Princess Luna: *points to a portal* This one is in danger of a foe who wishes to change it for the worse. If this dream falls due to his evil ways, the other dreams will collapse without it, and the dream world will be lost forever. *Baby Lily: *gasps* *Princess Luna: I'm sorry to ask so much from you, but I really need your help with this. *Xion: We're more than happy to. *Tammy: It would be an honor, Princess Luna. *Midna: Just tell us where to go and whose butt we need to kick. *Princess Luna: *brings the portal closer* This is the gateway to Candy Land. In this world, a trouble maker known as Lord Licorice is trying to spread his "sour power" to the land, and therefore, ruin the dreams kids have of sweets and sugary treats. *(This surprised Baby Lily) *Scootaloo: Sounds a little...... sappy. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Candy Land? It's...weal?! *Princess Luna: Indeed it does, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* We gotta go there!! *Princess Luna: I shall accompany you on your task, children. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Princess Luna. Peppermint Forest *Xion: *smiles* We can help you find your animals, Mr. Mint. *Mr. Mint: On behalf of the royal mint police, I gladly accept your assistance. Look carefully. They could be anywhere. *Xion: *nods* Understood. *(The team members split up) *Baby Lily: *crawls around* *Tammy: *sniffs the ground* *DJ: *looks up at the trees* Fluttershy always said that some animals always hide in the trees. *Snowflake: See anything yet? *DJ: Not yet. *Midna: How 'bout I just make them come out?! *prepares her hair* *Xion: *stops Midna* I have a better and safer idea. *Midna: What could it be? *(Xion approaches a tree...and starts humming) *Midna: Xion. I don't know what you're doing, but this is no time to be singing. *Princess Luna: *smiles* Patience, Midna. I believe this may help. *(Suddenly a few birds come out of the tree) *Xion: *smiles and sings* With a smile and a song, life is just like a bright sunny day. Your cares fade away and your heart is young. *(The cubs becoming enchanted by Xion's singing) *Xion: *giggles and sings* With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew. Rejoicing with you as the song is sung. *Princess Luna: *smiles* Such a heavenly voice... *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *(More woodland creatures come out in response to listening to Xion's singing) *Xion: *sings* There's no use in grumbling when raindrops come tumbling. Remember that you are the one who can fill the world with sunshine. Oh, when you smile and you sing, everything is in tune and spring. And life flows along with a smile and a song. *(The woodland creatures approach Xion) *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps for Xion* *Midna: *smiles* Not bad at all. *Snowflake: *smiles* That was beautiful.... *DJ: *smiles* You're right about that. *(Suddenly, Lord Licorice jumps out and lands on the frozen pond) *Xion: *gasps* *Lord Licorice: Ooooooh, squash pops!!! I'll put a stop to your candy meddling!!! *stomps on the frozen pond* *Apple Bloom: ....! What're you doing?! *Midna: He's lost it. *(The ice cracks where Lord Licorice stands and breaks, causing him to fall straight into the cold water) *Baby Lily: *laughs hard* *Xion: *laughs* *Midna: *laughs* What an idiot!!! *(The cubs laugh at this) *Lord Licorice: *comes out frozen in a block of ice* *Scootaloo: Ha! Look at him!! *Tammy: Loser on Ice!!! *DJ: *snickers* *Baby Lily: *laughs* Wook at him!!! *Snowflake: *giggles* Gingerbread Orchard *(Lord Licorice is hiding in a gingerbread tree) *Xion: *holding Baby Lily* *Tammy: ....! *sniffs* *Xion: What is it? *Tammy: *sniffs* ...!!!! It's him!!! *uses her heat vision at Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: *falls out of the gingerbread tree* *Midna: Don't you ever give up, you loser? *Lord Licorice: Oh, plum pits!!! I'll take care of you once and for all!!! *Baby Lily: *grabs a plum* I'm not afwaid of you!!! *tosses the plum at Lord Licorice which splats in his eye* *Xion: Ooh! Nice shot, Lily!! *Lord Licorice: *angrily* You ungrateful little gumdrop!!! I'll get you!!! *starts to approach Lily* *Xion: Back off! *Tammy: Take this!!! *throws a plum at Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: Ah! Hey! *Midna: Keep tossing, kids!!!! *Baby Lily: *throws plums at Lord Licorice* *Snowflake: Fire!!!!! *tosses plums at Lord Licorice* *DJ; *tosses plums at Lord Licorice* *Scootaloo: Take this!!! *tosses a big plum at Lord Licorice* *Apple Bloom: *throws plums at Lord Licorice* *Sweetie Belle: Get him, Xion!!! *Xion: *lifts a huge plum and tosses it at Lord Licorice* Eat this! *Lord Licorice: *gets hit and falls off his feet* *Xion: There's more where that came from! *Lord Licorice: I can't take this anymore!!! *starts to run off* *Baby Lily: Hey! *prepares to throw a plum* *Midna: Ready....... aim......... *Baby Lily: *waits for Midna's signal* *Midna: ...... FIRE!!!!! *Baby Lily: *throws a plum, which hits Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: *falls over from being hit* *Midna: *smirks* Perfect shot! Lollipop Woods * *Princess Luna: .....! *hears something* *Xion: Luna? *Princess Luna: *glares out at a bunch giant lollipop trees* Come out and show yourself, you fiend!!! *Xion: *prepares her Keyblade* *Lord Licorice: *comes out of hiding* Oooooh, sucker punch!!! A lolli-pox on you!!!! * Peanut Brittle House *Lord Licorice: *jumps out of a bush* Nuts! Nuts! Nuts!! You'll be sorry now!!! *Snowflake: *glares at Lord Licorice* Wanna bet?!? *DJ: *growls* *Lord Licorice: You dare challenge me?!? *Snowflake: You like to create storms?! I'll give you a storm of the century!!! *uses her powers to create a big tornado* *Xion: Get him, Snowflake! *Lord Licorice: What the--?! *Snowflake: *controls the tornado to pick up Lord Licorice* *(Lord Licorice yells as he spins around in the tornado and carries him away) *Snowflake: *waves* Bye bye, Lord Licorice!!! Send me a postcard from Munchkinland!!! *Midna: Eee Hee Hee! Nice job, kid! *Snowflake: Hmph! That takes care of him for now. *DJ: *smiles and blushes* That was amazing, Snow. *Snowflake: *smiles* Good thing Mr. Dragonheart gave me these powers. *Xion: *smiles* My daddy would be proud. Ice Cream Sea *DJ: ....! *smiles* Hey guys!!! Look at this sign!!! *Xion: Huh? *reads it* "This way to the Ice Cream Sea." ...!! *smiles widely* *Tammy: *smiles widely too* WOW!!! Isn't it wonderful, big sister?! There really '''is '''a world made of ice cream!!!! *Snowflake: *smiles* Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's check it out! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* I'wl wace you to it!!! *starts following the path* *Xion: *runs after Baby Lily* Bring it on, Lily! *Tammy: Wait up!!! *follows Lily and Xion* *(DJ, Snowflake, The CMC and Midna run after Xion, Tammy and Baby Lily) *Princess Luna: I sense trouble up ahead.... *follows the kids* *Lord Licorice: *watches this from a nearby hiding spot* The Ice Cream Sea I see. *smirks* There'll be no smoothe-sailing for those kiddies once this cherry makes a splash! *creates a giant cherry which splashes in the Ice Cream Sea, creating a big tidal wave* *Xion: ...? *Tammy: Something wrong? *Xion: I heard a big splash. Something's happening. *(They arrive at the Ice Cream Sea and everything is black and white) *Midna: What is this?! A Retro cartoon?! *Xion: What happened here? *Baby Lily: *shivers* It's f-f-f-f-fweezing!!! *Midna: *picks her up* I got ya, Lily. *Princess Luna: If it becomes too cold for you to bare, than simply think warm. Remember this is a dream realm. *(The team members think warm thoughts until...) *Tammy: ...! Hey! It actually feels warmer all of a sudden. *DJ: Yeah. *Snowflake: Thank goodness this IS a dream. *Xion: *smiles* Feeling better, Lily? *Baby Lily: *nods yes* Uh-huh. Much bettew. *Xion: *smiles* *Scootaloo: Now let's find out what the heck is going on here. *Snowflake: No doubt about it. This has Lord Licorice written all over it. *(The kids walk along until they see a woman dressed in blue) *Sweetie Belle: Who's that? *Princess Luna: Queen Frosting. Ruler of the Ice Cream Sea. *Xion: Wow... *Baby Lily: She wooks sad... *DJ: Oh, my... *Xion: *to Queen Frosting* Excuse me? Your highness? *Queen Frosting: ...! Oh! Visitors. What a pleasant surprise. *DJ: Pardon us, but why are you so blue? *Snowflake: DJ. She's dressed in blue. *DJ: I know, but i mean she looks so sad. *Queen Frosting: Lord Licorice sent up another tidal wave, that wiped washed everything. *Snowflake: I knew it. *Queen Frosting: If the color isn't restored, I'm afraid the vanilla will spread to all of Candy Land. *Tammy: ...! Hey! What's wrong with vanilla?!? I LOVE vanilla!!! *Xion: *pets Tammy* It's okay, Tammy. Calm down. *Tammy: Hmph! I don't see why vanilla spreading is bad... *Xion: *pets her* *Baby Lily: Maybe we can hewp, youw highness! *Queen Frosting: Oh, that's wonderful! *Baby Lily: What can we do? *Queen Frosting: *uses her ice cream scepter to make a magic art kit appear in front of Lily* *Midna: What's with the art kit? *Queen Frosting: Use these tools, and you'll bring color back to my home sweet home. When you're done, just let me know, and I'll have a little surprise for you. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* I luv making art! *Tammy: *smiles* This should be fun for you, Lily. *DJ: *smiles and whispers to Snowflake and Tammy* She is talented at this. *Snowflake: *smiles* She sure is. *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* Go for it, Lily. *Baby Lily: *takes the magic art kit and crawls around* *Queen Frosting: She's quite eager to help. *Princess Luna: Little Princess Lily is fond of doing art. *Xion: *smiles* And she's really great at it. *Baby Lily: *crawls to a bush that has popsicles growing on it and smiles* This'wl make Cousin Xion happy! *paints the ice cream light blue* *Xion: ...!! *smiles* Aww... *Baby Lily: *paints until* ..... *smiles* Thewe!!! Sea Sawt Ice Cweam for my Cousin Xion!!! *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Thank you, Lily. *Queen Frosting: *smiles* Your baby cousin is as sweet as my ice cream is. *Xion: *smiles* She truly is. *Queen Frosting: *smiles* Please. Do help yourself to some ice cream if you want. *Xion: Oh, thank you, your highness. *picks a Sea Salt Ice Cream from the bush* *Midna: I could go for one myself actually. *picks a Sea Salt Ice Cream from the bush* *DJ: *smiles and whispers to Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Suwe i can, DJ! *(As Baby Lily paints, Lord Licorice sails close by to the team and sees this) *Lord Licorice: Ooooooooh, blasted kids!!! I'll see to it that they stop meddling in my plans for the last time!!! *Xion: ...? I thought i heard something. *Princess Luna: I heard it too, Princess Xion. *Midna: So did i. I'll bet that loser Lord Licorice is nearby. *(Lord Licorice gets closer) *DJ: ...! Look! *Lord Licorice: Prepare to face real sour power, you snot-nosed brats!!! *DJ: *to Xion and Princess Luna* I'll handle this. *rushes to face Lord Licorice* *Lord Licorice: *laughs* You want to stop me?! This aught to be cute!! *(DJ uses his super speed to knock Lord Licorice off his boat) *Lord Licorice: *swims to the surface* Filthy feline!!! *(Suddenly a shark fin is seen and approaches Lord Licorice!!) *Lord Licorice: *screams and swims away with the shark following him* *DJ: *smirks* Didn't see that one coming, did ya?! *Tammy: *laughs* *Snowflake: *smiles* Way to go, DJ! *Midna: That was awesome! *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *smiles and nuzzles against DJ* You're my hero. *DJ: *blushes and purrs* *Snowflake: *smiles and licks DJ's cheek* *DJ: *smiles* I love you. *Snowflake: *smiles* I love you too, my sabertooth prince. *DJ: *smiles and purrs* *Baby Lily: *paints a big scoop of ice cream chocolate* *DJ: *smiles* *Tammy: *gasps and hides behind Xion* Keep that away from me!!! *Xion: *pets Tammy* It's okay, Tammy. I will. *Tammy: Sorry... I just don't wanna itch like crazy from chocolate again... *Xion: I got the medicine for you just in case. *Tammy: Thank goodness. Even if this is a dream. *Xion: Can't be too careful. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes